Duty
by oitnbmania
Summary: Piper Chapman is a combat-hardened military policewoman. When she meets her new supervisor, a tall, dark and beautiful sergeant named Alex Vause, there is an inexplicable connection between the two women. (Vauseman end game, AU)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO THE 91ST

A/N: Well, hi everyone. This is my first fic, so please, let me know what you think. I chose this dynamic because, as they say, 'write what you know'. That being said, if there's any technical details that I've mentioned and you guys don't fully understand, let me know and I'll do my best to clear up any confusion.

If there are any characters you guys would like to see, please let me know. I absolutely plan on bringing in as many characters as possible, but if there's anyone specifically, send me a message or post it in a review.

Obviously, I don't own any of the characters in this story.

"Good morning everybody, and welcome to Fort Drum, New York, home of 10th Mountain Division, and, as you are all aware since you are all now members of it, 91st Military Police Battalion."

Piper shifted slightly in her seat, partially to feign interest in the young sergeant's presentation, partially to just stay awake. She'd been up late the night before celebrating her last night of leave before she started back at work, and she knew she didn't want to draw unwanted attention to herself, especially her first day at a new unit and duty station.

"The Fort has a population of approximately 12 000 soldiers and family members, almost all of which belong to 10th Mountain, either directly as infantrymen, or indirectly as support and logistical staff. As military police, you all fall under the umbrella of support staff." The presenter, that Piper had identified as SGT Bennett, an infantryman with 10th Mountain, that, judging by the patch on his right shoulder, had spent some time overseas with the 75th Ranger Regiment, clicked to the next slide and continued to drone on.

"Now we are going to go around the room and introduce ourselves. I'd like each Soldier to tell us their full name, rank, hometown, and a short summary of your military experience to date."

Piper had been dreading this part of the morning. She'd identified almost immediately on her arrival that most of her new colleagues were fresh-faced privates who were most likely on their first assignment out of training, a stark contrast to her years of experience that hadn't been reflected in her lowly rank. Her expectations were met as each person stood up, introducing themselves as a private, or occasionally a private first class (although they had probably been handed that rank as a reward for having a few college credits, as opposed to actually having earned it).

"Chapman? Chapman!?"

She was snapped out of her trance by the young sergeant who now stood directly in front of her.

"Would you care to share your thoughts with the rest of the group, Corporal Chapman?"

"I'm fine, but thanks for the opportunity, Sergeant."

"Ok, then, if it isn't too much of an inconvenience, would you like to introduce yourself to the group?"

"Of course, Sarn't." Piper shot back, only making half an effort to hide her sarcasm. She stood up and faced the other soldiers in the room. "Morning everybody, my name is Corporal Piper Chapman. I was born in New York City, and I joined the Army right out of college. I've been in for 8 years now, I spent some time down range, about a year in Afghanistan and another year in Iraq. Got back from my last tour a year and a half ago, and got orders out here to Drum three months ago. Today's my first day back from leave and, as a result, my first day with the 91st." Piper gave a small wave to the group before taking her seat.

"Ok, thank you to everyone for sharing. Now I'm going to pass each of you a piece of paper, on which you will find your watch assignment, position, barracks room and your first CQ shift." Bennett announced as he started tossing envelopes to each person in the room.

Piper grabbed her envelope from him and was pleasantly surprised at the contents. "CPL Chapman, P.E. 1st Watch, 3rd Patrol 2 I/C. Barracks assignment: building 1-91, room 226. CQ: 12:00 Jul 21 – 12:00 Jul 22." Since she'd been promoted to corporal, Piper hadn't really had a chance to perform as a leader, but this new position as a patrol second in command could give her some great experience, assuming her new patrol commander allowed her some leeway with her leadership style. Also, in her experience, the second floor of a barracks facility was almost always single rooms, assigned only to people in leadership positions.

Bennett spoke up again from the podium at the front of the room, "Alright, so, now that you all have your assignments, you should expect your schedules to look something like this: two consecutive day shifts, from 0600 until 1800, one day off, then two consecutive night shifts from 1800 until 0600, then four days off. Your CQ shifts, which will be spent watching all the unit's important equipment, will consist of one sergeant or above and one corporal or below, are 24 hour long shifts, during which you must be in the CQ building and at least one of you must be awake. Any questions? None? Ok, good. If you've been assigned to 1st Watch, please report to the 91st MP Battalion HQ for 1200hrs, the rest of you have your 'Meet the Boss' timings on your assignment sheet. Enjoy your time here at the 91st, and good luck."

Piper glanced down at her watch and saw that it was already 11:30, leaving her only half an hour to get to HQ and find wherever she was supposed to meet her new supervisor.

Alex Vause didn't allow herself to be conquered by very many things. When her Humvee hit an IED in Kandahar in 2007, she had climbed out relatively unscathed. She was always in control of everything she possibly could be. But today, it looked like Sergeant Alex Vause, a tough-as-nails military policewoman, was going to lose.

"Fuck!" She muttered under her breath as she looked, perplexed, at the new cell phone her boss had handed her that morning, telling her to have it figured out, with all the unit's important contact numbers programmed into it by day's end. She sat there, cursing the rectangular hunk of metal and glass for what seemed like hours. She had just about decided to give up on it when her office intercom beeped, and the voice of her assistant, a young black specialist who insisted on being called by her nickname, Tasty (or was it spelled Taystee? Alex could never remember) instead of the usual, more official, combination of rank and last name, rang through her office.

"Hey Sarge, fresh meat's here. Should I send 'em up?"

"Ah fuck, is that today? I thought the poor – er, uh, should I say, new guys didn't get here until next week."

"Nah boss, it's today. I know because I'm staring at the three new guys on your patrol right now."

"Shit, well, send 'em up I guess."

The hangover that had been pounding in the back of Piper's head became more and more prominent as she made her way across the base to the 91st MP Battalion HQ, and as she argued with the receptionist who insisted that the new MPs weren't arriving until the next week, and finally as she ascended the flights of stairs leading to the fourth floor of the brick building that smelled of floor wax and gun cleaner, as the receptionist's bleak warning to, "look out for SGT Vause, she's a real hard-ass" resonating against the dull throb in Piper's head.

One of the other two new people, an Asian private with some ridiculous name that Piper hadn't bothered to learn yet, knocked at the door labelled "SGT Vause, A.M., 1st Watch, 3rd Patrol Commander," to be greeted a few moments later with what Piper was sure were just a string of muffled curse words. The three stepped inside and Piper was blown away with what she saw inside.

At the desk sat the most beautiful woman Piper had ever seen. Long raven hair pulled back into a slick, military bun, alabaster skin, toned body hidden her camouflage uniform, and the deepest, most captivating green eyes tucked behind a set of thick-rimmed glasses.

"Uh, please, uh, come in. Have a seat everyone." Alex said absent-mindedly to the group, her attention being pulled by the tall blond woman with distractingly poignant blue eyes. "Um, well, welcome to 3rd Patrol. My name is SGT Alex Vause, and I'll be your Patrol Commander during your time here. You two," Alex said indicating towards the two junior soldiers in the room, "have already met CPL Chapman, who will be my second in command and right hand. Any issues you have should go to her, she'll be on the street with you guys, calling the shots from out there. You two can go downstairs to room 118 now and get your weapons. I'll call in my two senior guys out on the street right now and you can ride with them until you get the hang of things. Chapman, I'd like you to go get your weapon then come back up here so we can discuss the chain of command and some administrative points."

The three let out a quiet "Yes, sergeant," in unison as they all rose and turned towards the door.

Twenty minutes later, Piper was back outside the beautiful and captivating SGT Vause's door, although this time she was sporting a heavy black belt that featured all the equipment she would need out on the street – handcuffs, pepper spray, radio, pistol with extra magazines, and a tazer, among other things. She was decidedly much more nervous to be going back to this room, seeing as she now knew exactly what lay on the other side of the door: the most beautiful woman Piper had ever laid eyes on. She knew that relationships, even just casual sex, which is what Piper had preferred since her return from Iraq 18 months earlier, between supervisors and subordinates were highly discouraged, although with Piper and Alex both being non-commissioned officers, it wouldn't technically be against any rules. Piper had to snap herself out of it. " _Stop!"_ She thought to herself, "You _haven't even known her for a half hour and you're already thinking about the legal implications of getting in her pants. You don't even know if she's gay."_

"Oh, hello." Piper was suddenly brought crashing back to reality as the office door opened and she saw those two green eyes, which she was now certain she would recognize anywhere, peering through the now-open entryway and directly at her. "I was just going to grab some lunch. Have you eaten yet?" The mouth belonging to the eyes spoke in a lovely baritone, a small smirk claiming her mouth as she saw the effect she already had on the younger woman.

"Uh, um, no, uh, I haven't had a chance quite yet, Sarn't." Piper stammered back, while trying her best to maintain her composure under the brunette's gaze.

"Well then, that's perfect. We can get to know each other better over food." The taller woman rasped, a smirk still adorning her face. After a half second of hesitation, she gestured ahead of herself, "After you, please."

"So, tell me about yourself, Corporal Chapman." Alex said as the two women sat down at a small café a few minutes away from the Fort Drum gates.

"Well, uh, there isn't too much to tell. Born and raised in New York City, went to Smith for college, took history. Joined up right out of college, basic training and AIT at Leonard Wood. Spent some time at Bragg, then Irwin, then Rucker, and now I'm here. I was in Afghanistan from August '09 until June 2010, then Iraq from March 2014 'til January 2015. Pinned corporal on my last tour after my Patrol 2 I/C hit an IED and they weren't able to get anyone else brought in." Piper paused to take a sip of her water, still trying to rid herself of the horrible hangover that was still pounding away in her head. "How about you, Sarn't?"

"Hey, now, don't go changing the subject quite yet, I'm not done with you," Alex said with her trademark smirk, "how about family? Are you close with your parents? Any siblings? Significant other?" Her voice getting a little deeper as she asked the last question.

"Hm, well, uh, I'm not close with my parents, my mother smothered me throughout high school so I jumped ship as soon as I could get out of there. I do have siblings, two brothers, Cal and Danny." Piper replied, a smile quickly flashing as she continued with, "And I'm very single. Now, please, tell me about yourself, SGT Vause."

"Alright, alright. I joined the Army right out of high school, because I knew that college wasn't in the cards, and if I hadn't I may have ended up working for an international drug cartel, or something," Alex started with a chuckle, "I also did BCT and AIT at Fort Leonard Wood. I've been moved about quite a bit in my 14 years in, been as far south as Fort Polk and far north as the beautiful Fort Drum. Pinned Sergeant three years ago and re-enlisted for another 10-year term three months ago."

"Wow, so you're around for the long haul, huh? 24 years is a long time."

"Look at you, all good at math and stuff. Really showing that fancy Smith edumacation." Alex chuckled back at the younger girl.

Piper laughed at the older woman's dig before continuing, "So, you told the two privates back there that I'd be calling the shots out on the street?"

"Yea, that's how I like to run things. I hang out and deal with the bureaucratic BS while my 2 I/C handles the troops out on the road. You don't have any problems with that, do you? I just figured since you were an NCO you'd be comfortable with that sort of position."

"No, no issues at all. In fact, it's a huge step from being treated like a glorified specialist back at Rucker."

Suddenly, both women's radios crackled to life, with a muffled man's voice, "31C, this is A31C, over."

"Ah shit, that can't be good," Alex said to Piper before turning to her own handset. "31C, send, over."

"A31C, I am currently executing a traffic stop near the corner of Mountain View Drive and Morgan Street, and the occupant present is requesting to speak with you, over."

Alex rolled her eyes before continuing to speak into her handset, "31C, roger, I'm en route. ETA 5 minutes, out." As she said that, she rose, tossed a twenty-dollar bill onto the table and gestured to Piper to follow her back to her car. Both women quickly pulled on their camouflaged Kevlar vests, each adorned with their respective last name and rank, as well as a few pouches here and there for storing ammunition, first aid kits, and admin equipment. They each climbed into the front seat as Alex turned the key in her 2015 Ford Escape Police Interceptor and flicked the lights and sirens on.

Five minutes later, the two women pulled up behind a white Ford Taurus Police Interceptor, which sat with lights flashing behind a newer model Mercedes SUV.

"Fuck me." Alex muttered under her breath as she put the car in park, looking over at the vehicles laptop to see who the vehicle belonged to.

"What's up, Sarn't? Who is this Mendez guy?" Piper asked curiously, looking over at the older woman.

"Fucking son of the base commander. He's also a douchebag Captain who works over at 10th Mountain."

"Damn, I see. What's the traffic stop about?"

"Suspected DUI, but he won't submit to a breathalyzer or field sobriety test. Normally we'd just haul him in, but with his father being who he is…"

"Yea, I get it, Sarn't. I can take lead on this if you want, seeing as he wouldn't know me or anything."

"I appreciate the offer, but this guy has a hate out for women, and you pretty much have to be an E5 or above for him to acknowledge your existence." Alex said, smiling at the blond woman to show her appreciation for the offer. As she said that, she reached over and opened her car door, swinging her legs (very long legs, as Piper had noticed) out and instinctively placing her right hand on top of her sidearm, which sat in a camouflaged holster on her thigh. On the other side of the car, Piper mirrored the brunette's actions. Together, the two women walked up to the Ford in front of them and leaned into the windows on either side, seeing a well-built black man whose nametag read "Ford" in the driver's seat, and the young Asian woman that Piper had met earlier that day, whose name she now saw was "Soso", in the passenger's seat.

"SPC Ford, I'd like you to meet my new 2 I/C, CPL Chapman," Alex started, but giving them no time for pleasantries before continuing, "so, CPT Mendez again, huh? Did he say anything before he asked for me?"

"Nothing at all, Sarn't, besides to refuse the breathalyzer and sobriety test."

"Alright, I see. Chapman, come with me, let's go have a word with the good sir."

"Roger that, Sarn't." Piper chirped back, darting to the other side of the car and slowly approaching the driver's side mirror of the Mercedes a few feet behind her new boss. As they reached the window, Alex knocked loudly on it a few times and gestured to man sitting inside to roll it down. Piper drew her flashlight out of a holster on her belt and shone it into the back seat of the vehicle, checking for anything potentially dangerous.

"Good afternoon, sir. SPC Ford tells me you asked to speak with me." Alex asked while examining the man who smelled like he'd just come off a two-day bender.

"Well, Sarge, ya see, your man back there needs a lesson in rank structure, because he obviously doesn't understand that I greatly outrank him," Mendez slurred, "he tried to make me do some stupid fucking test to prove that I'm OK to drive, when I obviously am."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle." Alex barked authoritatively at the man.

"That is no way to talk to a fucking officer, Vause! I'm going to have your fucking badge before you even have a chance to fuck whoever it is in your chain of command that may be able to save your pathetic little career." Mendez screamed back at the brunette.

Sensing the situation escalating, Piper put her flashlight back into its holster on her belt, before slowly moving around the SUV and taking up a position just to the left of the vehicle's front, her hand now gripping her pistol in its holster.

"I'm not going to ask again, sir. Step out of the vehicle right fucking now." Alex's voice was straining slightly, not seeing any good way to deescalate the now seething captain.

Then, it all happened so quickly, if anyone around had blinked they would have missed the whole encounter.

Black SUV door swings open.

A fist belonging to the driver flies towards the tall brunette standing just outside the door.

A flash of metal and the sound of Piper's pistol being taken off of safe, searching for a safe shot.

Ford and Soso's car doors opening and both of them jumping out, looking for a way to help.

The unmistakable buzz of Alex's tazer putting 50 000 volts into the man.

Mendez falling to the ground in a heap.

Alex falling on top of him.

The clinking of handcuffs being locked onto Mendez's wrists.

Alex's voice rasping through the familiar Article 31 rights: "You're under arrest for driving under the influence, resisting arrest, assaulting a police officer, and conduct unbecoming an officer of the US Armed Forces. You have the right to remain silent, that is, to say nothing at all. Any statement you do make, oral or written, may be used against you in court-martial or other judicial, non-judicial or administrative proceedings. You have the right to consult with a lawyer, including military counsel provided free of charge."

Ford dragging Mendez back to his cruiser, shutting the door, and driving away.

At this point, Piper finally remembered to let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding and advanced towards her new brunette colleague, who stood leaning against the black Mercedes.

"Holy fuck," was all she could manage in response to the actions that just unfolded in front of her.

"My thoughts exactly," the brunette replied, looking up to meet those ocean-deep blue eyes, that now contained something she hadn't seen yet: concern.

"You're hurt," Piper said in a voice barely louder than a whisper, pointing out a small cut that had formed where Mendez's fist had made contact with Alex's face. "Here, let me help," she continued, as she took a light grip on the older woman's arm and led her back to their vehicle, opening the trunk and pulling out a first aid kit. "Sit down, Vause. Let me patch ya up." Piper patted the floor of the truck's trunk, indicating to Alex to have a seat. Alex cautiously slid down, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she did so. Piper reached into the first aid kit, and pulled out a small alcohol swab, opening it up and slowly bringing it to the small gash right below Alex's left eye. "This might hurt a little bit," she commented as she brought the swab closer to the gash, eventually coming into contact with the small cut.

Alex winced at the sudden stinging brought on by the contact, "Fuck, kid, can't you just use water or something?" she muttered.

Piper laughed quietly, "No Sarn't, I'm afraid I can't. Won't work as well as the alcohol."

"I hate to burst your bubble there, doc, but I'm afraid there are much better uses for alcohol than cleaning a little cut."

"Oh trust me, I'm very well acquainted with the _other_ uses for alcohol. In fact, I've had a pounding headache all day because of those other uses."

"Hm, so you make a habit of coming to your first day at a new duty station hungover, do you?"

"I guess you could say that I like to make a habit of coming to work hungover several days a week. Really, it just makes me look that much better the days that I'm 100%."

"Well shit, kid, I guess I never thought about it that way. Look, a few of the NCOs are going to a local bar tonight, nothing too fancy, just a jeans and t-shirts sorta thing, but I think you should come out. You know, get acquainted with your new colleagues." Alex said, silently proud of her excellent segue.

"I guess I may be able to find it in me to drink with all your sergeant-y types. Who knows, maybe I'll even enjoy myself," Piper said, making no effort to hide her sarcastic tone, "and, will you look at that, you're all patched up," she continued, giving the bandage on Alex's face one final smoothing.

Suddenly, Alex's phone started buzzing from her pants pocket, causing Piper to pull away quickly. "Shit, that's the boss man," Alex muttered before sliding her thumb along the screen and pressing the phone to her ear. "Sergeant Vause, 91 MP. Yes, sir. No, sir, he was resisting. Yes, sir, I'll have my report in by shift's end. Of course, sir. Roger that, sir. Bye, sir."

"Well, I guess you should be getting back to the office, huh? Don't want all that 'bureaucratic BS' piling up in your absence." Piper questioned, mocking her new supervisor's earlier words.

"You know, your sense of humour could really use some work Chapman. I hear it's an unwritten rule that in order to pin sergeant you need to have a good sense of humour." Alex shot back at the younger woman.

"Hm, that's strange, you see, my new patrol commander is a sergeant and her sense of humour is shit."

Laughing, both women climbed back into the Ford Escape, and started the short drive back to their offices.

A/N: A quick rundown of anything that may have confused you guys:

US Army enlisted rank structure goes E1 Private (AKA E-fuzzy), E2 Private 2nd class (PV2) E3 PFC, E4 Specialist (SPC), E4 Corporal (CPL) (basically for people who are great specialists but not able to be promoted to SGT for some reason), E5 Sergeant (SGT), E6 Staff Sergeant, E7 Sergeant First Class (SFC), E8 Master Sergeant (MSG), E8 First Sergeant (1SG), E9 Sergeant Major (SgtMaj). Above that are all the officers: 01 2nd lieutenant (2LT), 02 1st lieutenant (1LT), 03 Captain (CPT), 04 Major (MAJ), 05 Lieutenant Colonel (LTC), 06 Colonel (COL), 07-010 are general ranks (brigadier, major and lieutenant general are 1, 2, and 3 stars respectively, and general is a 4 star.)

BCT = Basic Combat Training, AKA basic training or boot camp

AIT = advanced individual training, i.e. where a soldier learns to do their specific job

Leonard Wood, Bragg, Rucker, Polk, etc.: all US Army forts

In my little world, each Watch is a platoon (give or take 32 soldiers), with each Patrol being 8 troops, including the commander and 2 I/C. So 4 Patrols = 1 Watch. I don't know how real life US Army MPs are organized, but this is how I'm doing it.

Hope you guys weren't too lost by all the technical stuff; I did my best to explain stuff as well as I could. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it (or if you didn't leave a review saying that too), and let me know what you guys want to see. I haven't written any future chapters yet so I can definitely use your suggestions sooner, rather than later. OK, that's all for this beast of an author's note, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: MEET THE FAMILY

It was close to 7 by the time Alex got back to her barracks room that evening. She told Piper that to meet her and the rest of the group at the main doors of their building at 8, so she still had a little over an hour to get ready. She flicked her key in the lock of room 205 and was just stepping inside when she heard a familiar, intrusive voice from the hallway behind her.

"What the fuck, Vause, you avoiding me or something? I haven't seen you all day!" Alex turned around and saw Nicky Nichols' familiar unruly red hair coming out of room 203, a couple feet down the hall.

"No, Nic, I'm not avoiding you. My new 2 I/C got in today, and I was showing her the ropes." Alex said, as she stepped further inside her room, gesturing to Nicky to follow her (although Nicky didn't really need the gesture, she was following the brunette into her room regardless).

"'Showing her the ropes', huh? That's what they're calling it these days?" The red-haired woman shot back, smirking.

"Wasn't like that, Nichols. She's nice, and good police. Had my back when shit got hairy with Mendez out there today." Alex said, smiling as she remembered how calm and level-headed her new subordinate had remained, even as she very nearly had to shoot the belligerent captain that many in the 91st had nicknamed "Pornstache".

"Fuck yeah, I heard about that. I also heard you gave him a nice long treatment with some electroshock therapy. Douchestache over there had it coming, you ask me."

"Officially, I 'deployed my conducted electrical weapon as an alternative means to subdue a belligerent suspect in a situation in which lethal force was justified.'"

"You actually put that in the report? Did you remember to note the abnormally large stick firmly lodged in your…"

"Nicky! What else was I supposed to say, 'Douchestache had it coming'? Because I'm sure General Mendez would have loved to have read that." Alex retorted, removing her camouflage blouse and duty belt, taking the Browning M9 out of its holster and expertly clearing it before placing it safely in its lockbox under her bed.

"You know you can carry that thing off-duty, right? In fact, LEOSA recommends it. Something about police officers being 'high risk targets' or some other highfalutin bullshit." Nicky remarked, pulling her leather jacket out of the way to show the taller woman her own weapon, situated in a low-profile black holster on her belt.

"Yea, but I'm going to be drinking tonight, and guns and liquor don't really mix, ya know?" Alex said with a chuckle as she grabbed a change of clothes and stepped into her bathroom to change.

"I never really subscribed to that particular school of thought. In my opinion, guns are cool and beer is cool, so guns and beer together are like, double cool. Speaking of drinking tonight, did you invite your mysterious new 2 I/C? I'd love to uh, become acquainted with her. Besides, she's the first new NCO we've had around here in months, we could use the new blood. In more ways than one…" Nicky shouted to her colleague through the bathroom door.

"Seriously Nic, do you actually ever think with your brain or is just your ladybits that do the brain work for you?" Alex questioned, emerging from the bathroom with her long black hair flowing around her shoulders, now wearing a dark pair of tight-fitting jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt.

"Little bit of both, boss. Little bit of both."

…

It was 7:58 by Piper's watch when she emerged from the front door of building 1-91 to see a group of 3 women standing in just outside the door. In the middle stood her new supervisor that she hadn't gotten a chance to see since the two had parted ways after the incident with Mendez.

"Hey Chapman, glad to see you could make it," Alex spoke up from the centre of the group, causing the other women to turn around and face her. "Guys, this is Corporal Piper Chapman, my new 2 I/C on 3 Patrol. Chapman, this is Sergeant Nicky Nichols, and Sergeant Lorna Morello," the brunette continued, gesturing to each woman in the group as she introduced them. "Nic and Morello are two of the other patrol commanders on our watch."

"Nice to meet you both," Piper greeted, shaking each of their hands and subconsciously noting that as she was the junior Soldier present, she'd have to behave herself, although she was slightly distracted by Alex's tight-fitting outfit that seemed to hug her body in all the right (or maybe all the wrong) places, and her flowing dark locks that fell effortlessly around her face, past her shoulders, framing her face which still featured those thick-rimmed glasses in front of her addictive eyes. "So, how far is this bar from here?"

"Oh not too far, just a five minute walk that way," the woman that Alex had identified as SGT Morello pointed down the street towards the commercial section of the base. "Shouldn't be too busy, it's pretty much just MPs that go there, and 2 Watch is on patrol right now, and 3 Watch is in the field. It's a nice spot, owned by this old Russian lady who only goes by Red. Just don't insult any of her food and you should get along fine."

Piper nodded, registering the small woman's unsolicited review of the place. In the young CPL's opinion, so long as they had booze and no fights, she'd be happy.

…

The women opened the door of the small bar to be greeted by quiet jazz music playing in the background and the unwelcoming aroma of stale cigarettes and fried food.

Sensing Piper's negative reaction to the establishment, Alex gently placed a hand on her upper back before explaining to her that this was the only place within 20 miles that hadn't been overrun by guys from 10th Mountain, and so regardless of how "cozy" it was, it was this or nothing.

The group moved together to a table in the far corner, amidst sideways glances from other patrons that Piper assumed were the women's subordinates. The one with the crazy hair that seemed very close with the small dark haired one (Nichols and Morello, Piper had to remind herself), gestured to a black woman behind the bar to bring them their first round. A few minutes later, the woman approached the table with a tray carrying four shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"Thank you, Suzanne. Go ahead and start a tab in my name, put all of our drinks on it." Alex said with a smirk as she slid a credit card and a twenty-dollar bill across the table to the woman.

"You got it, Vause. You guys need anything else right now?" The bartender asked, directing the question to the whole table.

"Just keep the tequila coming, Suzanne, and we'll be happy customers all night." Nichols smiled as she wrapped spoke to the bartender and, almost unnoticeably inched closer to Morello.

…

Alex couldn't take her eyes off of Piper the whole time the four women were at the bar. By the time they were ready to close their tab, it was almost midnight and the group had just polished off their fourth bottle, Alex noting that Piper had remained slightly reserved, not drinking as much as the other women.

"You know, I get that you're out drinking with the boss and everything, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself," Alex said as they stepped outside into the quiet, cool outdoor air. Nicky and Morello were a few metres ahead of them, already getting a little handsy.

"Yea, I know," Piper began, smiling towards her own feet, "it's just, hm, I don't know, it sounds stupid to say out loud."

"It's fine, you can say it, I'm drunk enough that I probably won't even remember in the morning." Alex slurred at the younger woman.

Piper laughed, before responding, "It's just, uh, you know, first day at a new duty station, with lots more responsibility than I had before, I wanted to make a good impression, and getting shitfaced doesn't exactly scream responsibility."

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, kid," Alex began, moving closer to the blonde, "I don't give a shit how much you drink, so long as you show up every shift sober, switched on and ready to go. And the whole sober thing is only because you have to drive." She added the last bit to lighten up the serious statement she'd just made.

"Thanks, Sarn't. Means a lot to be treated like an adult. My last patrol commander made a habit of treating me like shit because I was an NCO but not a sergeant."

"You can cut the whole 'sarn't' shit, kid, we're all friends here. Actually, I think those two," she continued, gesturing towards Nicky and Lorna, who had slowly lengthened the distance between the two pairs, "might be sleeping together. So they're a little more than friends."

Piper chuckled at the older woman's observation of the other two women, who had been too distracted with one another's mouths all evening to carry on much of a conversation.

"So, Chapman, any reason why an attractive young woman such as yourself isn't seeing anyone?" Alex continued, smiling down at the shorter woman.

"Well, I guess I was sort of in a relationship back when I was stationed in Alabama. Nothing too serious though, it was this Australian chick named Stella who turned out to be batshit crazy. She was never really 'The One' though, you know? Other than that, I've been pretty, uh, how do I put this, non-monogamous since I got back from my last tour."

"Yea, I get that. I just got out of a relationship myself, she also turned out to be batshit. Left a literal bag of burning shit outside the barracks."

"Holy shit," Piper began, before cracking up laughing at her own, unintended, pun.

"Yea, I guess you could say that." Alex laughed.

"Well, I guess this is it." Piper said, gesturing to the front door of their barracks building.

"I guess so," Alex began as she held the door open for Piper. The two women advanced through the lobby, hitting the elevator button and immediately being greeted by a 'ding!' and opening doors.

"After you," Piper slurred, the alcohol finally starting to really affect her.

Alex walked in and punched the number two button, before turning to Piper, who was holding onto the handrail for balance. "Jesus, that shit hit you really quick, huh?"

"Mmm, I guess so." Piper slurred, her eyes half closed.

"Floor?" Alex asked, smirking at Piper's sudden heightened level of intoxication.

"Three. Wait, fuck, no, two. Yeah, two." Piper said, leaning her head back against the wall of the elevator and closing her eyes. It was then that Alex got to really take in the younger blonde's appearance: long hair falling in loose curls, a loose, white tank top that was probably cut too low for a night out with her new boss, and dark ripped jeans that were so tight it looked they might have been painted on. Alex bit her lower lip to contain a moan as Piper flipped her hair to one side.

DING! The obnoxiously loud elevator broke Alex out of her distracted state, as the doors slid open to reveal the second floor of building 1-91. She grabbed Piper's arm as the shorter woman stumbled out into the hallway.

"Which room are you in?" Alex asked as she tried to remember which rooms on the floor were vacant recently.

"Uh, 226. That way." Piper responded, grabbing the brunette's shoulder for balance as she pointed down the hallway.

"Alright, kid, let's go. Do you have your key?"

"Psh, of course I have my key. Whattaya think I am, boss, stupid?" Piper put extra emphasis on the last word, smiling up at the taller woman and pulling a key ring out of her brown leather purse. "See?"

Alex took the key ring from the blonde and led her down the hallway, before stopping in front of the door that read 226.

"Alright, kid, here we are. Room 226." She gestured to the room number as she slipped the key into the lock and flicked it open. She swung the door ajar, revealing a room not unlike her own: bathroom door to the immediate right, a closet to the left. Further into the room stood a double bed adjacent to a dresser which held a television. Finally, furthest from the door were a desk, on which sat a MacBook, and in the far right corner was an old couch. The room screamed "uninhabited", with unpacked boxes littered around the floor and barren walls, devoid of any personalization. "Looks like you just moved in." She observed, referring to the state of the room.

"Hm, well, that's what happens when your irresponsible new boss _forces_ you to go drinking with her, on a weeknight no less." Piper slurred, turning around to face the older woman with a smile.

"Huh, that's funny, I seem to remember things going a little differently…" Alex said, trailing off as Piper slowly closed the already small gap between the two women.

"Really, it's fine, boss. So long as you're OK with making it up to me," Piper's voice was barely more than a whisper and she continued to inch closer to the taller woman. Alex could feel the blonde's warm breath on her neck as she looked down to see Piper, the younger woman's eyes firmly fixed on her lips as she caught her own bottom lip beneath her front teeth. Slowly, Piper brought her hand behind Alex's head, weaving her fingers with the raven hair that she found there, and brought their faces together until finally she caught Alex's lips with her own.

At first, the kiss was slow, gentle, exploring. Alex, taken aback at her new subordinate's forwardness, took a moment to register exactly what was happening, before giving in and sweeping her tongue across Piper's bottom lip, the younger woman immediately granting access. Their tongues automatically fell into a battle for dominance, before both sides surrendered and allowed the other to slide into their mouths and explore. They stayed there for what seemed like forever, before Piper started to slide her hands under Alex's black t-shirt, raking her fingernails across the alabaster skin she found there, feeling the slight twitch of the brunette's abdominal muscles under her touch.

When the realization of exactly what was about to happen hit Alex, she pulled away, causing Piper to let out a small moan in protest. Both women pulled back, slowly opening their eyes before they caught each other's gaze.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, but we can't do this. Not like this. Not with you like this." Alex rasped, bringing one hand up and running it through her tousled hair.

"Wha- what do you mean? I though you, uh…" Piper began, before the older woman spoke again.

"I do. And I'd definitely like to pursue this. You. But you're drunk, kid. And in my experience, relationships that begin with drunken sex rarely end well. So go sleep this off, and I'll see you at work in the morning." Alex explained, before turning and leaving the room.

…

A/N: Thank you all for the great feedback for chapter one. Slightly shorter update this time, only because I really wanted to get some more material out as a thank you. I've already started work on chapter 3, and I hope to have it up by mid-week. To everyone that left reviews, thank you, and I'll try and incorporate as many of your suggestions as I possibly can. You didn't actually think that I'd be able to avoid having Nicky in this, did you? I promise that she'll play a pretty big supporting role later on. Once again, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the update, don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, new chapter! Another relatively short one, not a whole lot of plot progression here, although this part will lay the foundation for future Vauseman. Hope you enjoy, and as always, don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts!

…

CHAPTER 3: AND SO IT BEGINS

Alex didn't sleep very well that night. Her mind took a while to leave the warmth of her kiss with Piper, even if the actual event had lasted less than a minute. She tossed and turned, trying to convince herself that leaving, not giving in to her beautiful new colleague's advances, was the right idea. When her cell phone alarm finally sounded at 4:30am, she was already wide awake.

She got ready that morning on autopilot, working the motions of rising, quickly making her bed, grabbing a clean uniform, showering, getting dressed, pulling her pistol out of its lockbox, loading it, and securing it in its holster, clipping on her duty belt over it, jumping in the 2014 Honda Civic SI that she bought with the money from her last deployment, and finally making her way across the base to 91st MP HQ, pouring out of her car at 5:30, leaving her just enough time to make a coffee and take some Advil to stave off the hangover that had slowly started to pound in the back of her head before she took her seat in the conference room along with the other patrol commanders to hear the Watch Commander's daily briefing.

"You look like shit, Vause. You didn't even drink that much last night," Nicky teased, "maybe you're starting to become a lightweight."

"Ah, leave her alone, Nic. Maybe she had a rough night." Morello chimed in from the other side of the table.

"Wait, y'all went out last night?" Sergeant Carrie "Big Boo" Black's voice was far too loud to not be noticed by the other three patrol commanders as she strolled into the conference room and took her usual seat at the table. "Thanks for invite, bitches."

"We were going to invite you, but maybe if you still lived in the B's it'd be a little easier to track you down, Boo," Nicky shot back amicably from her position on the opposite side of the table, beside Morello.

"Hm, I suppose that would help. Oh well, I managed to entertain myself just fine," Boo said, concealing a smirk that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Attennnnnn-shun!" Alex's deep voice was surprisingly loud as she announced the arrival of 1st Lieutenant Washington, their Watch Commander.

"Fuck off, Vause, you know I hate that shit." The young officer said, waving off the four women's reaction to her arrival. "Let's get right to business, I don't want to keep you from policing the beautiful streets of this Post longer than I have to. Nothing huge to report today, the OC wants us to focus on enforcing traffic violations: speeders, burnt out lights, running stop signs, the usual shit that makes everyone on post hate us. 1 and 2 Patrol, I'd like you guys to focus on roaming patrols at random intervals, try and catch anyone you see. Black, I want your guys to take a spin out to the ranges, make sure everything is being run well down there. Vause, get your people to set up checkpoints, one at Omaha and Salerno and another at River Ridge and Mount Belvedere. Nothing too serious, just checking registration, insurance, licensing, maybe inspections if you want. I want you in the field, on the same VCP as your new 2 I/C, make sure she's competent, got it?"

"Roger that, ma'am." Alex spoke up from her seat for the first time since the small woman arrived.

"Any questions?" Washington asked, this time directing her question to the whole table. When no one spoke up, she stood up, gave a small wave to the group and walked out.

"Fuck, Vause, who'd you fuck over to get your guys on VCP duty?" Nicky laughed, turning to the brunette as all four women stood up and starting making their way to their respective squad rooms.

"I don't fucking know. Maybe she just wants me out and about in case Chapman fucks up really badly."

"Speaking of Chapman, did anything happen between you two last night? I saw you both going into her room after we got back…"

"No, Nic, nothing happened. Don't worry about it. Maybe occupy yourself with trying to be a little quieter in the bedroom, you and Lorna kept me up all night." Alex said, stopping as she reached her squad room.

Nicky just laughed in response, adjusting her duty belt as she stepped into her squad room. Alex followed suit, swinging the door open and seeing Piper standing in front of the six other members of the patrol, who were all seated at small desks.

"Thank you for occupying the troops in my absence, CPL Chapman, but if you don't mind, I'd like to brief the patrol on our plans for this shift, assuming that's ok with you." Alex snarked at the younger woman.

"Uh, yea, sure Sarn't, sorry for stepping on toes." Piper said, slightly shocked at the older woman's frosty reception.

"Don't be fucking sorry, just don't let it happen again." Alex shot back, unconsciously fiddling the handcuff key that dangled from the front of her duty belt as she stepped to where Piper had been addressing the rest of the group. Not giving the blonde a chance to respond, she began speaking to the whole patrol, "Alright, so the LT wants us setting up checkpoints throughout the base today. Myself, Chapman, Ford and Soso will set up at River Ridge and Mount Belvedere, the rest of you head out to Omaha and Salerno. Sign for your vehicles from Chang in Transport, I'd like everyone to sign out their own sedan today, except SPC Watson, I want you to sign for an Escape so that we have an SUV at both locations. I'd also like everyone to sign out their M4 from the vault, just in case shit hits the fan. Questions? No, good. I want everyone with their M4 and vehicle at their assigned location no later than 6:45. Move now." She finished, gesturing to the group to leave the room. "Chapman, stay behind, I'd like a word."

The blonde stopped, making sure the rest of the patrol had left before closing the door and turning to face the taller woman, who had taken a few steps closer to the shorter woman.

"Look, um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night, I was drinking and I'm not usually that, uh, forward. It won't happen again, I promise." Piper sped through what sounded like a pre-rehearsed speech, not making eye contact with Alex as she spoke.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I was as into it as you were, I just didn't want things to get weird between us, we do have to work together, you know," she flashed one of her trademark smirks before continuing, "I'd really like to see where this, us, leads. I just don't want to rush into anything."

The two women had made their way out of the squad room and were beginning to descend the stairs to the vault to sign out their weapons and vehicles for the day.

"Yea, I totally get it. How about something non-alcohol related? We start on the night shift tomorrow, so maybe we could grab lunch?" Piper said, her face reflecting the happiness she felt internally, knowing that she still had a chance with her alluring new boss.

"I think I'd like that. We could continue our conversation from yesterday, you know, get to know each other better. There's a nice little diner a few miles off post. I can drive, if you want to just take one vehicle." Alex responded, her trademark smirk growing bigger and bigger with every word.

"Sounds awesome, we can leave around 1? That'll give us time to bank some extra sleep before the graveyard shift." Piper beamed back at the taller woman.

"It's a date." The brunette allowed her voice to deepen slightly, making her words sound just a bit more suggestive.

…

"Fuck this shiiit." Soso complained, adjusting her camouflage patrol cap as she walked back to the impromptu checkpoint headquarters, waving a dark sedan through the maze of vehicles the group had set up. "It's only noon. We still have six more hours of this." She continued, gesturing to the growing lineup of vehicles that had collected. "I should have been an officer…" she muttered under her breath, before looking up at Alex and Piper, who were both seated in folding chairs, typing away on standard issue laptops. "What exactly are you guys doing, anyway?" she questioned, referring to their considerably relaxed demeanor compared to the rest of the patrol, who'd been checking licenses and registration papers since 7 o'clock that morning.

"Paperwork. Reports and stuff. Important NCO business." Piper replied, without bothering to look up from her screen.

"Administration is the backbone of good policing, Private Soso." Alex elaborated.

"Hey, who said that? It sounds familiar." Piper asked the brunette, finally choosing to look away from her "paperwork" that was actually the website of her friend's artisanal soap business.

"Vause. Alex Vause. Don't know why it's familiar, I just made it up." Alex chuckled back at the blonde, before turning back to Soso. "Do the members of the patrol require relief, Private? Corporal Chapman and I would love to stretch our legs for a bit."

"Uh, yea, I guess so, Sarn't. Um, a couple guys just went to grab lunch, but the rest of us haven't gotten a break yet." The young woman stammered back, shocked at her supervisor's sudden change in demeanor.

"Alright, then. All you had to do was ask. Chapman, let's go show these kids how real police handle a VCP." The brunette said, smirking, as she closed her laptop, stood up from her chair and replaced her patrol cap. Piper followed suit, following the taller woman up to the line of traffic.

"You guys can go take a break for a little while. Be sure to thank Soso for not being a little bitch and actually asking." Alex said to the remaining three soldiers at the checkpoint, before turning to Piper. "Just lean in, make sure everyone's got a seatbelt on and the driver's sober. Let's see if we can't break up this traffic a bit."

Thirty minutes later, the two women returned to the improvised headquarters.

"Damn Soso, don't know what took you guys so long to get traffic moving. We cleared up a mile-long line of cars in half an hour." Alex proclaimed as she and Piper returned to their seats.

Shocked, the four junior soldiers looked down the road, taken aback at the distinct lack of traffic that now occupied the route.

"What the…" Ford began.

"Handed out a dozen tickets, too. Just gotta know what you're doing and how to do it, kids." Piper chuckled at the group, before continuing, "now get your asses back out there and don't let traffic pile up again."

…

The rest of the shift, and the rest of the day, went by rather uneventfully. They packed up the checkpoint an hour early to avoid rush hour traffic, then hung around HQ until Alex told them they could (finally) go home. That evening, Piper prepared her outfit for her date the next day, ate a mediocre supper at the on-post DFAC, and called it a night around 11.

Alex had an equally uneventful afternoon and evening. After dismissing the patrol, she finished up a bit of admin, before linking up with Nicky, Morello and Boo and grabbing dinner at the good DFAC on the other side of the base. When Nicky asked her if she wanted to go drinking with the group that night, she politely declined, much to the chagrin of her best friend, before heading back to her room and spending the rest of the evening watching Netflix before she fell asleep just after 1.

The next morning, both women woke up late. By the time they had showered, gotten dressed and ready, eaten breakfast and returned to their rooms, it was well past 11. They both got ready, nervously awaiting the arrival of 1pm.

At 12:45, Piper heard a knock on her door, and happily jogged to answer it. She swung the door open, and spotted Alex, wearing a black t-shirt with the name of a band she'd never heard of printed in large scrawl across the front, light skinny jeans with rips down the front, and a red leather jacket that hid the Browning M9 Alex had strapped to her hip.

"Are you going to stop checking me out anytime soon, or can we get going, kid?" Alex chuckled at the younger woman, pleased at how her appearance had already affected the blonde.

"Um, yea, sure, let's go. After you." Piper stammered, trying desperately to regain some semblance of control.

As the two women reached the elevator, Alex had her first chance to properly examine Piper's choice of outfit. She had also opted for skinny jeans, although hers were a little darker than Alex's. She paired them with a white t-shirt with pink designs throughout, and a light grey rain jacket to conceal her sidearm.

"You look great, kid." The words fell from Alex's mouth before she even had a chance to stop them.

Smiling back at the taller woman, Piper replied, "You don't look too bad yourself, boss."

The sudden 'ding' of the elevator drew them out of their trance, as they exited the building and Alex led Piper across the parking lot to her car. She quickly swung the passenger door open, holding it for the blonde.

"Hm, I guess chivalry isn't totally dead." Piper murmured as she sat down in the car.

…

Twenty minutes later, Alex and Piper were sitting in the corner booth of Alex's favourite diner, a few miles off post.

"So, Chapman, tell me your funniest deployment story." Alex requested, as she crunched a french fry in her mouth.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to laugh at my stupidity." Piper said, placing her hamburger down on the plate in front of her.

"Cross my heart." Alex smirked, tracing an X across the left side of her chest.

"Ok, so, my first tour was a couple months after AIT. I got to my unit and immediately got tossed into pre-deployment training, no time to find my bearings, or get subjected to the new guy BS." Piper began, as she took a sip of her milkshake. "First couple weeks down range, no big deal. Take IDF a few times, think I'm hot shit compared to my basic training buddies who are still state-side doing jack shit. One day about two months into the tour, we were prepping to make a convoy move from KAF to a little shithole FOB about two hours away, so we had to bring a fuck ton of supplies up with us. I was checking the oil in my vehicle when this terrifying Staff Sergeant starts screaming about not having any headlight fluid in the Bradley. Like, I'm talking full on, half expect this guy to turn into an active shooter pissed. Then, he suddenly just stops, looks at me and goes 'Hey, Private! Go get some fucking headlight fluid for this piece of shit right fucking now.' So, I go running off, all around KAF, trying to find headlight fluid. It took about four hours before someone _finally_ let me in on the joke."

Alex, who had begun cracking up laughing at the first mention of "headlight fluid", was able to calm herself enough to get out, "Oh, come on. I can't believe you fell for that, it's like the oldest trick in the book."

"Yea, I know, right? It was just one of those times that I never really thought about what I was doing, and when I finally took a second to reflect, I realized just how fucked up I was."

"Kinda like a couple nights ago…" Alex rasped, her voice deepening suddenly.

"Yea, I guess you could say that. I was wondering when we were going to bring that up." Piper replied, a look of grim acceptance on her face.

"I'm not saying it wasn't enjoyable, kid. Because it most certainly was. I just think that with both of us recently having gotten out of relationships, maybe taking that particular step so soon isn't a great idea." Alex pondered for a moment, before continuing. "It's just, I think I really like you, and I don't want sex to fuck this up."

"You know what, Alex? I think I really like you, too." Piper concluded, before finishing off her milkshake and setting it back on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I realize that I may have ruffled a few feathers with the ending of my last chapter. For that I apologize, and I hope that this chapter will get me back in some of your guys' good books. Enjoy!

…

CHAPTER 4: ALEX AND PIPER, SITTING IN A TREE...

Over the next two weeks, Alex and Piper's budding relationship blossomed into a veritable romance, perpetuated by picnics, romantic dinners, and the occasional drunken night out with Nicky, Lorna and Boo. Although, by the time Piper's third week at 91st Military Police Battalion rolled around, the two women still hadn't slept together.

"Hey, what do you think about grabbing a beer after shift?" Alex asked the blonde, who was sitting on the opposite side of the older woman's desk, enthralled with trying to sink as many paper basketballs as possible into the garbage can on the opposite side of the office.

"Sounds great. The whole gang going?" Piper replied as she threw her hands in the air in celebration of finally hitting a shot.

"Uh, no, probably not. Boo is off getting ready to move, she just found out she's been posted to Wainwright, and Nic and Morello are covering for a couple guys on 2 Watch who are at Ranger School." The brunette said, typing away at her last bit of paperwork for the day and flashing a smirk at Piper's celebration, before continuing, "I'm all done here now if you want to go rally the troops so I can dismiss them for the day."

"Sounds good, boss. I'll radio to you when they're all back in the squad room." Piper said, leaning across the desk and placing a chaste kiss on the older woman's cheek before turning on her heel and leaving the office.

"Hey, Corporal Chapman, can I have a word, please?"

Piper turned around to see the familiar face of 1LT Washington, the Watch Commander, peering out from her office door across the hall.

"Yea, absolutely, ma'am." Piper replied, a little confused as to why the officer would want to deal with her, and not Alex, who outranked the young blonde and was normally Washington's point of contact within their patrol.

"You're not in trouble," the smaller woman explained as Piper stepped into her office, closing the door behind her, "actually, it's almost the complete opposite." Noticing the confused look on the blonde's face, she continued, "As you may know, SGT Black has recently been given PCS orders to Fort Wainwright. This is going to leave the Watch down one patrol commander."

As the reason for her impromptu meeting with the Watch Commander slowly became apparent, Piper nodded, before adding, "You'd like me to replace SGT Black as the fourth patrol commander?"

"Well, after reviewing your personnel file, it seems you are the best fit. You've been promotable to E5 since you returned from Iraq in 2015, you are by far the most experienced 2 I/C in the Watch, you've got a Purple Heart from your first overseas tour, you were nominated for a Bronze Star for that incident, although it appears that was downgraded to an Army Commendation Medal with V. Honestly, I don't know why you haven't already been promoted to Sergeant." The smaller woman said, flipping through a thick file folder that Piper assumed was her personnel file as she spoke.

"Well, I did get into a bit of trouble back when…" Piper was unable to finish her sentence, instead being cut off by Washington.

"Water under the bridge, Chapman. I don't give a shit what happened before, all I care is you show up here switched on everyday." She explained.

"I don't know what to say, ma'am, besides thank you very much."

"Don't say anything, just keep this quiet until the end of shift. Have the whole Watch gather in the conference room, I'll announce it and hand out your promotion then."

"Yes ma'am. And once again, thank you very much for this." Piper said, as she turned and left the office, a beaming smile painted on her face.

Twenty minutes later, Piper stood nervously beside Alex in the crowded conference room, the silence of the room permeated only by the occasional whisper.

"I guess the LT is going to introduce Boo's replacement. She usually only brings the whole Watch together for stuff like that." Alex murmured to Nicky, who stood on the other side of the brunette.

"Hm, yea, guess so. Here she comes." The red-haired woman replied, gesturing to the glass door which now swung open, revealing 1LT Poussey Washington's small frame.

"Good evening everyone, thanks for being here, I apologize for keeping you at work longer than your scheduled shift, but I have some exciting news for you all." Washington began, fiddling with a small swatch of fabric in her hands. "As I'm sure you are all aware, we will soon be losing one of our most valuable assets here on 1 Watch, SGT Black has been posted to the lovely state of Alaska. The OC asked me to select a replacement for SGT Black as 2 Patrol Commander. I'm very happy to announce that, on review of some of the senior E4's files, I was able to fill the position from within our own Watch. SGT Black's replacement is someone I feel immensely confident in: their outstanding performance since their arrival here at the 91st, paired with being highly experienced and decorated is sure to make this person an excellent leader and mentor for the young soldiers of 2 Patrol. Without further ado, please join me in congratulating Corporal, or should I say Sergeant Piper Chapman, the newest E5 here on 1 Watch and your new 2 Patrol Commander."

The whole room erupting in applause at the announcement, as Piper made her way to the front of the room. Washington unceremoniously ripped the Corporal rank off of Piper's chest, quickly replacing it with the small piece of fabric she'd been holding, now revealed to be a shiny new Sergeant rank. Alex smiled proudly at the young woman that she'd come to know in greater detail over the last few weeks, knowing that she greatly deserved this new position.

"Thank you, 1LT Washington and everyone else. I'm really happy to have been chosen for this new position, I know the decision must not have been easy on the Watch Commander, seeing as so many of you are so highly experienced. I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone on 2 Watch, and I hope you are all excited to continue to great work SGT Black has had you doing." Piper spoke to the group, unable to conceal a smile as she made eye contact with Alex, who was totally enthralled by the younger woman. As Piper finished speaking, she gave a small wave before returning to her position at the side of the room, smiling at the 4 sergeants who stood there, waiting to shake her hand.

"Congrats, blondie," Nicky said as Piper reached the first of the four women.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you, Chapman!" Lorna continued, beaming at Piper.

"I swear to God, if you fuck up my Patrol, I will fly back here and kill you." Boo said seriously as Piper reached her.

"Congratulations, kid, looks like you're buying tonight, huh?" Alex chuckled at the blonde as the meeting ended.

"Yea, I guess so. And thank you." Piper responded, still unable to conceal her huge grin. "I'll follow you over to Red's?"

"Sounds like a plan." Alex replied as the two women made their way towards their vehicles in the parking lot.

…

"So, kid, what's your first move now that you've got all this new found power?" Alex asked as she took a swig of her beer. The two women had been at Red's for about two hours now, and had systematically made their way through a considerable amount of alcohol, with both of them feeling the effects.

"Hmm, I don't know, Sergeant Vause, do you have any suggestions?" Piper responded suggestively, as she fiddled with the pistol that remained strapped to her thigh.

"I mean, I'm sure I could think of something…" Alex slurred back, raising an eyebrow as she leaned in and trapped Piper's lips in a seductive kiss, the blonde's mouth immediately opening up to allow Alex's tongue to probe in. They stayed like that for quite a while before a loud throat clearing caught both of their attention, causing them to turn to face the source of the noise.

"If you two want to tongue fuck each other, be my guest," Red's familiar harsh Russian accent caused both women to snigger, "but not in my bar. Go back to your room, go do it in a car, I really don't care, just not here."

"Geez Red, you're grumpy tonight." Piper giggled as she reached into her wallet and pulled out her credit card. "Here, close my tab and we'll be out of your hair." Piper shivered as she felt Alex's fingers trace light patterns on her back through the fabric of her camouflage uniform.

A couple minutes later, Red emerged from the kitchen with Piper's card and a small white receipt, handing them both to the blonde before gesturing to the door and giving them a quiet, "Have a nice night, ladies."

Alex and Piper could barely keep their hands to themselves as they made the short trip back to building 1-91, sloppily making out for the duration of the elevator trip up to the second floor. Alex fumbled clumsily in her pockets for her room key, before finally finding it, sliding it into the lock and stumbling inside, followed closely by Piper. Alex turned around as the door shut, pinning the blonde against the wooden frame, once again catching the blonde's lips with her own, probing her tongue into the younger woman's mouth.

After a few minutes of this, Alex reached her hands up from Piper's hips, slowly unzipping the blonde's camouflage jacket. This sudden advance cause Piper to break the kiss and slowly open her eyes, immediately capturing the brunette's gaze.

"Are you, uh, are you sure about this, Alex? I know you said you didn't want to rush things and…" Piper began. Alex didn't respond, instead she finished unzipping the younger woman's jacket, sliding it down her arms as she caught resumed the heated kiss.

Content with the brunette's silent response, Piper pushed off the door, leading Alex to the bed as she unbuckled both of their duty belts, allowing them to fall to the floor unceremoniously. The women broke the kiss only long enough to peel off their tan boots before resuming, Piper falling backwards onto the bed, Alex falling on top of her. Piper started working on removing the brunette's camouflage jacket as the taller woman fumbled with the blonde's pants, eventually unbuttoning and unzipping them, pulling them down her legs expertly without breaking the kiss. As Piper pulled Alex's tan t-shirt over her head, the brunette finally broke their kiss, moving her lips across Piper's cheek and down her neck in a series of sloppy kisses. As she grazed her teeth over the light skin of the smaller woman's neck, Piper let out a low moan, causing Alex to slightly increase her pace, sliding her hands up the blonde's t-shirt, swiftly pulling it over her head and starting to work on unclasping the black bra she found underneath. Sliding the bra down the younger woman's arm, she dropped her mouth to one of Piper's breasts, teasingly running her tongue around the sensitive skin she found there before taking the nipple in her mouth, causing Piper to let out another, louder moan and to arch her back, aching for more contact.

Alex took her time on each breast, leaving each nipple standing hard and tall as she finally broke away and made her further down. She traced light patterns down the younger woman's stomach, enjoying the feeling of abdominal muscles twitching under her fingers. When she finally arrived between Piper's legs, she lightly raked her fingernails over the inside of the blonde's thighs, causing the brunette's newest colleague to buck her hips towards Alex, craving for more. When the older woman finally caved in, running her tongue through Piper's silky folds from entrance to clit, the blonde shivered under the brunette's touched, once again moaning and bucking her hips forward to increase the pressure. As Alex reached Piper's throbbing clit, she slowly traced her tongue around it, before sucking it between her lips while simultaneously bringing one hand to the younger woman's entrance, slowly drawing circles.

"Alex…" Piper moaned lustfully, craving more than what the brunette was giving her in that moment.

"Hmm?" Alex replied, humming into Piper's clit, which she still held in her mouth.

"Ah, mmm, uh, fuck!" Piper said, struggling to form words under the brunette's touch. "Fuck, uh, ha, uh fuck…. Fuck me."

"Gladly," Alex responded, breaking her mouth's hold on Piper's clit and plunging one finger inside her, bending it slightly. The sudden intrusion caught Piper off guard, causing her to arch her back and cry out loudly.

Alex slowly found her rhythm, thrusting in and out of Piper, eventually plunging a second finger inside, as the younger woman arched her back, bucked her hips and cried out in pleasure. Knowing that the blonde was close when her inner walls started fluttering around her fingers, the older woman brought her mouth back down to Piper's clit, which was now totally exposed from beneath its hood, throbbing in the cool air, and flicked her tongue over it a few times, lightly. Suddenly, Piper screamed out an unintelligible string of words and her body went rigid around Alex's fingers. Alex continued to thrust slowly while Piper rode the orgasm, eventually pulling out when the blonde's body relaxed, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses up Piper's naked body until she once again reached her lips, pulling her into a heated kiss.

When they finally broke apart and flopped side by side on the bed, the only words Piper could muster between the afterglow and her heavy breathing were, "Holy shit."

After taking a few minutes to recover, Piper quickly picked herself up and tossed herself onto Alex, straddling her stomach and catching her lips in a long kiss. As they broke their contact, Piper slowly moved her lips up to Alex's ear, softly whispering, "Now it's my turn, Al."

…

The next morning, both women were awoken early by a loud pounding at the door of Alex's barracks door.

"What the fuck…" Alex said, rolling over as she pulled on a large hoodie and short athletic shorts, making her way to the door as Piper watched her through half-lidded eyes.

"G'morning, sunshine!"

Nicky's voice was unnecessarily loud as she strode uninvited into the room, giving Piper a small wave as she passed her on her way to plop down at Alex's desk chair.

"Oh, hey Chapman, what's up?" She said, cracking open the plastic lid of her coffee.

"What the actual fuck Nichols? It's like 7 in the morning. We don't work until 6 tonight." Piper responded, ignoring the red-head's question as she pulled the sheets of Alex's bed up to her neck to hide her naked body.

"Ah well, you two seemed not to give a shit if I got any sleep last night, so I figured I'd return the favour." Nicky replied, taking a swig of her coffee before continuing, "Oh fuck yea, Alex, oh yea, oh god, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Her voice was suddenly a breathy high pitched mockery of Piper's, causing the blonde to blush unconcealably.

"Oh, fuck off, Nic." Alex spoke up for the first time since Nicky entered the room. "I can't count on both hands the number of sleepless nights I've had because of you and Morello."

"I'm just yanking your chain, Vause. I'm glad that you're finally getting some, it's been long enough." Nicky snipped back at Alex, not giving the brunette a chance to respond before she continued, "Besides, that's not actually why I'm here. I just got off shift, remember? Me and Lorna are headed out to grab breakfast, and she wanted me to invite you guys. Sort of a celebration of blondie's promotion. Although it seems like you guys already started the celebration…"

"That sounds lovely, Nicky. What time are we leaving?" Piper chirped, desperately trying to move the topic of conversation away from her evening with Alex.

"Uh, how 'bout 9? Give you two crazy kids some time to shower and whatnot." Nicky said, smirking at the blonde.

"Alright, we'll see ya then. Now can you please leave?" Alex shot at Nicky from across the room.

"Ok, ok. Don't be late!" She said, as she stood up from the desk chair, grabbed her coffee, and made her way out of the room.

…

By 9:30, Piper, Alex, Lorna and Nicky had made their way across town and were seated in a corner booth at the local IHOP.

"So, Chapman, do you feel any different? I remember feeling like the most important person in the world the day after I got my stripes." Nicky asked through a mouth full of pancakes.

"I don't know; I guess it hasn't really sunken in yet. And it's not like I was going from specialist to sergeant, I had already been an NCO for a couple years." Piper replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yea, I get that. I think that it really took me until I was downrange the first time as a SGT for it to really sink in. I guess you'll get that come next year, though." Nicky continued, stealing a bite of Lorna's waffle.

"Huh?" Piper asked, a confused look spreading across her face.

"The unit deploys to Afghanistan in 8 months. We'll be in country for 10 months, possibility of an extension to 13." Alex chimed in from beside Piper. "No one told you that?"

"No, I guess they hadn't gotten around to it yet. When do we start pre-deployment training?" Piper queried, confusion still painted across her features.

"December, for a May deployment. Next month, we start getting relief in from around the country to handle policing the post while we're overseas. I can't believe no one told you." Alex answered, her hand now resting chastely on Piper's thigh, her thumb softly drawing circles.

"It's no big deal, I mean I'm sure I would've found out eventually. I do see why the LT was so gung ho about filling Boo's position internally, though. Didn't want to fuck up the Watch's chemistry bringing in new leadership, especially with pre-deployment training starting in two months." Piper's face had partially relaxed, although Alex could still notice a hint of concern in her blue eyes.

"Hey, don't stress. Not like it'll be any different from any other tours: wait in a FOB for six months for shit to happen, shit finally happens and the MPs end up guarding the FOB gates while the infantry are out doing fun stuff." Lorna piped up from the other side of the table.

"Yea, I guess so. Just kind of caught me off guard is all, I haven't been to Afghanistan since I was a private. It'll be interesting to see how things have changed." Piper said.

"Hey, there's the spirit, blondie. Now finish your pancakes, it's already almost 11." Nicky chimed in.

"Oh, Nicky, forever the charmer." Lorna said from her position, opposite Alex and Piper and next to Nichols.

"Oh, you know it babe." Nicky said, leaning in to give Lorna a quick kiss.

…

"I just can't believe no one told me!" Piper shouted to Alex from outside the bathroom door as she pulled on her Army Combat Uniform.

"It's been common knowledge around the unit for months now, everyone probably just assumed someone else had told you. I know I did." Alex replied as she swung open the bathroom door, dressed in a fresh uniform with her duty belt clipped around her waist. "Are you ready to go yet? We have the LT's brief in 15 minutes."

"Fuck! I forgot to stop at Clothing and Sales to get some sergeant ranks. Do you have any extras? All my shirts still have corporal on them." Piper asked, gesturing to her old rank insignia which was still velcroed to her chest.

Smirking, Alex opened the top drawer of her dresser, pulled out a small piece of camouflage fabric and tossed it to the blonde, who smiled as she looked down and saw the familiar site of three sergeant's stripes embroidered on a piece of Universal Camouflage Pattern fabric.

"Thank you, Sergeant Vause." Piper said, closing the small gap between the two women and placing a light kiss on Alex's lips.

"You're welcome, Sergeant Chapman." Alex replied, tucking a strand of hair behind Piper's ear. "Now, we really have to go, we're going to be late." She continued, pulling her lips away from Piper's as she slowly stepped back towards the door.

…

"Well that was a boring shift," Piper said to the four other sergeants of 1 Watch as they stepped outside 91st MP HQ the next morning.

"Welcome to leadership, blondie. It's not all drinking coffee and laughing at the poor fortune of the troops. I mean, it's mostly that but sometimes we do work too." Nicky laughed at the blonde.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'll see you all tonight?" Piper said to the group, but mainly addressing the question to the tall, green-eyed brunette who walked beside her.

"I'll see ya then, Pipes." Alex replied, smiling as she leaned in a initiated a kiss that quickly became heated with the shorter woman, ignoring Nicky's mocking barf sounds in the background.

The two women smiled as they separated to their own rooms, happier than either of them had been in quite some time.

As Piper settled into her bed that night, she couldn't help but allow her mind to wander to the fact that she, no, they would soon be deploying to Afghanistan. She thought about her previous experience in the shit hole of a country, her 10 month tour filled with firefights, IED strikes and the deaths of many friends.

…

" _Contact right! Push left!" The patrol commander's voice reached Piper's ears through the roar of gunfire and explosions, as she noticed an eerily familiar smoke trail in the distance._

" _Fuck, RPG!" She screamed to anyone who could hear her, as she popped a few rounds off in the general direction of the attack before hitting the ground stomach-first, covering her ears just as the RPG hit her already damaged vehicle, exploding on impact._

" _Man down!" Hearing the dreaded words, Piper turned to see a sight she never, ever wanted to even imagine. About fifty metres from her now destroyed Humvee laid Polly Harper: Piper's best friend since basic training, who had been with her from the very beginning, through all their training and all the shit they'd already seen on this deployment. But now, there she was, laying lifelessly in an open field, her M4 strewn carelessly at her side._

" _No, no, no no. Shit." Piper murmured under her breath. The next few moments Piper wouldn't remember herself, instead hearing about the events through the recollections and statements that her friends and colleagues would make. She took a few steps out of the safety and cover of her vehicle, making her way toward her injured friend. She fired a few rounds in the direction of the enemy, before feeling the eery clunk of her rifle's bolt locking in the rearward position without chambering a new round: she was out of ammo. Without stopping her sprint towards Polly, she drew her pistol out of its holster on her hip, continuing to fire downrange as she reached her friend, roughly grabbing the strap on the back of her body armour, dragging her back towards safety. Slowed by the added weight of dragging her friend, and unable to return fire when her pistol also ran out of ammo, Piper suddenly felt a burning pain in her right arm, looking down to see the arm of her shirt slowly turning red as bright red blood spurted out of her arm with the rhythm of her elevated heart rate. Finally reaching her vehicle once again, she released her hold on Polly's body armour, slumping against the door of her truck. As more blood spurted out of her arm, she vaguely registered frustrated radio chatter and the voices of her fellow soldiers crowding around the two injured women, before everything faded into blackness._

…

A/N: Well, this chapter turned out to be considerably longer than I expected. That was the first smut I've ever attempted, I hope I didn't butcher it too badly. I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing, particularly those of you who have taken the time to leave a review on each chapter so far. I can't say how much your awesome reception means to me, know that you guys are my motivation to continue writing about these two crazy kids. I know that I haven't responded to any reviews, and I apologize for that, but I have been totally focused on producing chapters as fast as possible. Once again, thanks for reading and being an awesome fandom!

Finally, to those of you who reviewed and commented on how both Piper and Alex are at relatively low paygrades given their TIS, thank you for your input, but I assure you it will all be explained in due time. To the one reviewer who suggested I totally change one character's back story, I'm sorry but no. I have a good idea of where this story is going and the backstory I have established plays into that largely.


End file.
